ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warped Wall
The Warped Wall is an infamous American Ninja Warrior obstacle appearing in every season, city and episode, ranging from 13 feet to 17 feet. In 2003, it took out all 24 Alien Bears, overtaking the Midwest Regional Qualifying Episode during [[2012|Season 4 of American Ninja Warrior]]. Mega Wall The mega version of the wall stood next to the regular 14.5 ft version. It is 18 feet high. Whoever makes it up will win $10,000 on the first attempt, $5,000 on the second and $2,500 on the third. These ninjas made it up the Mega Wall in the 2018 and 2019 Qualifiers: # Daniel Gil (2018 Dallas and 2019 Oklahoma City) - first attempt # Nick Hanson (Los Angeles - 2018) - first attempt # Adam Rayl (Los Angeles - 2018) - first attempt # Ryan Stratis (2018 Miami and 2019 Atlanta) - first attempt # Chris Wilczewski (Philadelphia - 2018) - first attempt # Najee Richardson (Philadelphia - 2018) - first attempt # Scott Willson (Los Angeles - 2019) - first attempt # Kevin Carbone (Atlanta - 2019) - first attempt # Caleb Bergstrom (Atlanta - 2019) - second attempt # Drew Drechsel (Atlanta - 2019) - first attempt # Karsten Williams (Oklahoma City - 2019) - second attempt # Lance Pekus (Seattle / Tacoma - 2019) - third attempt # Grant McCartney (Cincinnati - 2019) - second attempt Knockout Rate The statistics show the locations on which some of the villains DID fail to get up the obstacle. Female Competitors' Success The female ninjas have been successful in 6 tournaments starting from ANW 6. These are some who did make it up the obstacle and their first time finishing a course. # Kacy Catanzaro - ANW 6: Dallas Qualifiers (2014) # Michelle Warnky - ANW 6: St Louis Qualifiers (2014) # Meagan Martin - ANW 6: Denver Qualifiers (2014) # Jessie Graff - ANW 7: Venice Beach Finals (2015) # Tiana Webberley - Team Ninja Warrior (2016) # Erica Cook - Team Ninja Warrior (2016) # Jennifer Tavernier - Team Ninja Warrior (2016) # Jeri D'Aurelio - Team Ninja Warrior (2016) # Jesse Labreck - ANW 8: Philadelphia Finals (2016) # Meiling Huang - Team Ninja Warrior 2 (2017) # Natalie Duran - Team Ninja Warrior 2 (2017) # Selena Laniel - Team Ninja Warrior 2 (2017) # Marybeth Wang - Team Ninja Warrior 2 (2017) # Allyssa Beird - ANW 9: Cleveland Qualifiers (2017) # Rebekah Bonila - ANW 9: Los Angeles Finals (2017) # Barclay Stockett - ANW 9: San Antonio Finals (2017) # Emma Beserra - Team Ninja Warrior: College Madness (2017) # Haley Houston - Team Ninja Warrior: College Madness (2017) # Kaiti Haymaker - Team Ninja Warrior: College Madness (2017) # Amelia Becker - Team Ninja Warrior: College Madness (2017) # Taylor Amann - Team Ninja Warrior: College Madness (2017) # Larissa Cottle - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Kristi Pratt - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Bree Widener - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Jessica Clayton - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Brittany Hanks - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Maggi Thorne - ANW: Ninja vs. Ninja (2018) # Casey Rothschild - ANW 10: Philadelphia Qualifiers (2018) # Abby Clark - ANW 10: Minneapolis Qualifiers (2018) # Anna Shumaker - ANW 10: Los Angeles Finals (2018) # Rachael Goldstein - ANW 10: Miami Finals (2018) # Sandy Zimmerman - ANW 11: Seattle - Tacoma Qualifiers (2019) # Karen Wiltin - ANW 11: Oklahoma City Finals (2019) # Mady Howard - ANW 11: Seattle - Tacoma Finals (2019) Category:Every episode appearance Category:Obstacles Category:Stage 1 Category:Qualifying Round Category:City Finals Category:Raven: USA vs. Warriors Category:Raven: USA vs. Villains Category:Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Raven: Havoc Category:Raven: Mission Impossible Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 6 - Fallout Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Raven: Home Alone 3 - The New Deer On The Block Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Raven: The Lion King Returns Category:Every season appearance Category:Raven: The Amazing Race Category:Raven: Home Alone 5 - The Holiday Heist Category:Raven: Home Alone 2 - Lost In Dallas Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 5 - Rogue Nation Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House Category:Raven: Kerwhizz Category:Raven: The Case Of The European Monster Category:Raven: The Gotham City Sirens Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Raven: Dead Rising 4 Category:Raven: Dinobusters Category:Total Victory Eliminators Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Raven: USA vs. Creeps Category:Boot Camp Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Raven: USA vs. Sentients Category:Raven: Grudge Match Category:Raven: FightBox Category:Raven: The Flash vs. Arrow Category:Raven: L.A.'s Most Wanted Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 2 Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 3 Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special 4 Category:CBBC Raven's All Stars Special Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior 2 Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 3: The Maullin Earthquake Category:Jurassic Ninja Warrior 3 Category:Raven: Miami Mystery Category:Raven: Dinotrux Category:Raven: Justice League 4 Category:Raven: Infinite Crisis Category:2-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Albertosaurus vs. Styracosaurus Category:3-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:6-Horned Dinosaur Attack Category:Raven: USA vs. Zombies Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus Category:Linma and the Nightmare Fairy Category:Raven: Attack Of The Legion of Doom